Echoes
by OnceUponATime14
Summary: Because in the end, every war is the echo of the one that precedes it. Join Harry and Sirius as they uncover his heritage and he discovers that good may not always equal right. OoTP AU. A/N: All Rights go to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy, get down here!" a shrill voice yelled up the stairs. I swear the lazy good for nothing, waking all the decent people up at all hours of the night with his shrieking, she muttered. Taking a deep breath she bellowed "Boy I said GET DOWN HERE". A slim teen in a t shirt twice his normal size walked gingerly down the stairs. His jeans weren't in any better shape, oversized in a way that might have been fashionable if it wasn't so obvious that they were years out of date. Black hair sprouted in locks from his forehead, it might have been wavy if it was longer it wasn't. The teen's most striking feature was a pair of emerald green eyes that gazed out sleepily at his aunt. "Good Morning, Aunt Petunia" the teen half yawned. "Save your good mornings for when you're out of this house for good boy." The woman snapped. Her blond hair whipping around as she scanned the spotless foyer for…something. "Where did I put my keys" she muttered. "Have you checked your purse?" the boy suggested. "You hush" she hissed. "You're the reason I'm in this shape. Up at all hours of the night. I guess your kind don't need sleep." She noticed the boy at least had the decency to appear embarrassed. She jerked her fingers upward. "You can spend the day cleaning out the attic. Let's see if a little hard work for once will help you sleep." she said. "Yes, Aunt Petunia" the boy replied tiredly as he walked absent mindedly toward the kitchen.

Sighing in exasperation, his aunt finally walked out the door. Harry Potter made sure his aunt was gone before he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. Usually his relatives didn't mind if he ate the fruit, it helped keep up the appearance that his obese cousin was actually attempting a facsimile of a diet if the fruits that Aunt Petunia bought for show were actually eaten instead of just being thrown in the bin.

Sighing tiredly, he turned and walked back up the stairs toward the attic. At least his aunt was right about something, working all day in the attic would keep his mind off Cedric. It was an odd feeling, to be only fifteen and yet responsible for someone's death. He wondered how his "family" would feel if they found that he – unlike his innocently convicted godfather – was actually responsible, albeit indirectly, for someone's death. He shook his head to clear it. He wasn't responsible for Cedric's death. He wasn't. Wormtail was responsible for Cedric's death. The same rat whose life he had saved just a year prior. He stooped low as he reached the entrance to the attic. He had never been allowed up here when he was younger. He wondered briefly if the Dursley's had considered this space for his bedroom before they decided on the coat closet because of the relative lack of space. He coughed as he pushed open the door to the attic. Years of Dursley power tools littered the space, relics of the countless times his Uncle Vernon had tried to fix something before finally conceding that maybe those "good for nothin' trade schoolers actually knew something." Harry supposed it reminded him of Dudley's second bedroom before it became his own. He had no idea what his aunt expected him to do with this place. Move the piles of broken junk into more orderly piles of broken junk? He stepped over a hedge trimmer that that was wedged as if to decapitate the first unfortunate soul to trip over its cord and moved to the window that was offering the only source of light in the cavernous room. Conveniently enough a bench with a white blanket was seated directly under it.

Carefully, he made his way through the piles of detritus to the window. He decided it just wouldn't do if he didn't at least make a show of disturbing the dust in the room so he mentally sorted the piles into two factions: lethal and non-lethal. He decided that the decades of gardening equipment could go into the darkest section of the attic. After all, it wouldn't do for Aunt Petunia to have any more flashes of inspiration while he was still stuck at Privit Drive. The random nuts and bolts he saw would never make a complete set anywhere but he figured they might make a good present for Mr. Weasley. The man was completely gung ho about anything muggle he could corner Hermione or Harry to talk about yet somehow it had yet to sink in that Muggles almost never repaired appliances. They replaced them, usually while the original model was in perfect working condition.

Resolved, he set about rearranging the piles into something resembling order. The huge, non-working lawnmower was the first to go. He pushed it into the black hole at the opposite end of the attic, kicking up a cloud of dust as it goes. On the way back he does non-mandatory resorting of junk. Old catalogs, a moth eaten blue baby blanket, magazines with faded images of busty women that make him gag when he considers their purpose until the dust that covers him at least has faded to black. His Aunt would be arriving back soon and if he looked sufficiently filthy he might be spared the indignity of dinner with the family – after he cooked it of course.

Pleased with his progress he turned back to the bench to rest until he heard his aunt's car return up the drive. Unfortunately one of the hoses he had so carefully "resorted" wrapped itself around his ankle and Harry found himself scrambling for purchase as the blanket slipped and his head came into contact with the hard wood of the "bench". Examining it closer he saw that it was not a bench at all, rather it looked like an exact copy of his Hogwarts school trunk. What the hell was his aunt Petunia doing with a Hogwarts school trunk? Frowning slightly, he tested the lock, yanking his hand back in surprise when the thing _bit_ him. His frown increased when he saw that his had was indeed bleeding. Stupid bloody trunk. Oh how he wished they were allowed to use magic outside of school. One Alohormora could have saved his fingers. Looking again he saw that the trunk was slightly open. Oh so blood was the key. It figures that the only clue he would find to his real life in the Dursley household reeked of dark magic. Looking around he found a wrench to his right and used it to root around in the trunk a little. It looked like whoever had used it last didn't bother to keep their trunk any tidier than he did his. Finding no more bobby traps he reached in and pulled out a book that was sitting up, spine concealed. It was Miranda Hoshgawk's Standard Book of Spells Grade 5. Harry smiled. He now knew without a doubt whose trunk had bit him. His mother's.

"Boy! Get Down Here. You Better be finished with that Attic", his aunt shrieked up the stairs. "Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry called down. He picked up SBoS and a few other books out of the trunk before stuffing them in Dudley's oversized pockets. He scrambled through the path he had made to the door and down the steps to the kitchen where his aunt was waiting for him. She turned to appraise him as he made to enter the kitchen, holding up a hand to bar him entrance. "Well you're certainly filthy, but is the attic any cleaner? You better not just be messing about up there boy Vernon will be inspecting it at the end of the week. Now go wash that muck off and then come back down here and make dinner. Make sure you follow Dudley's diet sheet. I won't have him losing any matches because of your incompetence." The hand that was blocking him from the kitchen became a finger pointing him back up the stairs and Harry made the trek for the fifth time that day, meanwhile Petunia's damn hippo sat lounging on the couch watching the telly.

Harry came down and quickly made a dinner of skirt steak, sweet potato, and broccoli for the Dursley's and himself. He made sure to take extra helpings of all the "rabbit food" just to irk his uncle. It works. "Well boy. I guess you finally found out what food source you're good for. You see meat is for hard working men. Not fairies who will never work a day in their lives." Harry schooled his features into what he hoped was a blank expression. No response would rile his uncle more than words ever could. What are you staring at boy? Get back up to that room of yours you've polluted the air down here long enough. And be sure to write that good for nothing godfather of yours since apparently he wants you even less than we do."

Harry had to suck in a breath at his uncle's jab toward Sirius He truly believed his Godfather was sincere when he offered Harry a chance to live with him at the end of their third year, but nothing much had been said of it during Harry's fourth year and at the end of it Sirius had left him with a promise to "See you soon" in the hospital wing. That was three weeks ago. Still at least he was in regular contact with Sirius, who owled at least twice a week. His friends had been practically radio silent apart from short missives assuring him that all was well in their worlds and sympathetic platitudes about his plight with his relatives.

He pulled open the door to the smallest bedroom on Privit Drive and allowed himself to fall onto the bed in a heap. Smiling slightly at how well the evening went he reached into his pockets to pull out the books from his mother's trunk. In addition to the Standard book of spells he had managed to grab The Salamander Guide to Potion Ingredient Interactions, Most Potente Potions, and what looked like a handwritten journal. Casting the potions books aside for the moment he picked up the journal, feeling a twinge of guilt at picking up something his mother had obviously intended to be kept private. The inside cover was etched with a calla lily. Underneath it the words "Magic is Might" were inscribed. Harry furrowed his brow, he thought he was sure he had heard those words somewhere else but couldn't for the life of him recall where. The first entrance was dated September 7, 1976.

_"__Dear Diary, _

_I've made Head Girl. I guess I knew it was coming – you can't be the darling of both Gryffindor and Slytherin heads of house, have Flitwick in your back pocket, receive 11 O.W.L.s and not be made Head Girl. Still it's nice to be validated. Apparently the requirements for Head Boy have been altered slightly: receiving a record number of detentions, lack of a prefect badge, and an equal number of O.W.L.S. is all it takes to be Head Boy of the class of '77, I'm not sure how that makes me feel. On the one hand my ascendency was nearly set in stone, on the other Dumbledore making Potter Head Boy is all the proof anyone should need that the old man has finally gone barmy. I don't think backing off their near constant war with Slytherin House is enough to award any of Hogwart's infamous marauders with a Head Boy badge. I would say better Potter than Black but as they seem to share the same brain half the time I suppose it doesn't matter. But they've really quieted down lately, Hogwarts only saw three memorable pranks last year: The Halloween switch, and those fireworks at the start and end of term. Not that I'm complaining, it took three days for my hair color to come back after the leaving feast. The muggle laughed at me for three days. I suppose blue hair and green eyes is an interesting combination, but then again so is Petunia's face. Thankfully last summer was indeed my last summer in the muggle world. Lord Black has promised to start making enquiries about finding a suitable match for me. I don't envy him the task, it's hard to marry off a girl everyone believes to be dead. When this arrangement started I took solace in the fact that one day I would be allowed to marry for love. I never thought about how much that match would cost me – the loss of a thousand years of history. My history. Evernesse history. You don't think about such things when you are young but now that I am older the weight of being the last one falls heavily upon me. My children will never know their true grandparents. They will never visit the estate and romp in the gardens that I made my home. I can only hope that this also means that they will never know the pain. _

Harry closed the book with a thud. What the hell was this: Arranged marriages, estates? Her mother calling aunt Petunia "the muggle", it was true but still maybe there a reason for his aunt's hatred of her darling perfect sister. Now that he thought about it, aunt Petunia never talked about her parents willingly. If she did it was only to complain about how favored Lily was. What had happened there? Were they even sisters? His ruminations were cut short by a clicking lock. Harry jumped up in surprise, reaching for his wand haphazardly. "Oh calm down would you?" His aunt said above him. Her hands held a bottle of water and a box of pills. "Were tired of your new habit of waking up at all hours of the night and screaming as if the devil is after you. I don't know what you're playing at but it ends now. Take this pill now and I'll be up later with the other one" Harry backed away as she thrust a small pink pill at him. "I don't need any medicine. I – I'm fine honest." Unfortunately his aunt took advantage of his open mouth and tossed the pill in. Harry coughed as he felt it land at the back of his throat. Don't you dare, his aunt growled as he made to spit it out. Swallow it. Harry swallowed, wincing at the bitter taste as it traveled down his throat. Honestly, between magic and not couldn't someone come up with medicines that didn't taste like crap? He took the bottle of water she offered gratefully. She left the room before "Thank You" could leave his throat. The pill that Aunt Petunia had slipped him snuck up insidiously. One second, he felt fine the next he could barely feel his limbs to move them. He resolved to avoid actually swallowing the next pill his aunt came up with. Sleep made that resolve unnecessary.


	2. Chapter 2

All recognizable content, characters, etc...go to J.K. Rowling

Harry awoke to a pounding head and suspiciously dry mouth. Instinctively he fingered the scar on his forehead. It didn't seem tender. Voldemort had been blessedly silent the past few weeks since his resurrection. Harry tried to think of that as a good thing. After all, that meant Voldemort had finally picked up a new habit other than Harry haunting. Unfortunately for the rest of the world Voldemort's favorite habits included murder and mayhem. Harry tried to keep his eyes peeled for any news of suspicious disappearances, unusual murders, anything that was simply unexplainable without magic. Nothing. It was as if the man had returned to drop off the face of the globe. Still the absence of any overly strange dreams was nice. It was true he was more haunted now by Cedric's death than anything else but he guessed that Voldemort would be pleased by that. Speaking of strange dreams, that pill that Aunt Petunia had chocked him with must have messed with his head. The only clear portion of last night's dream Harry could recall was a vivid image of bleeding out on Tom Riddle's gravestone as Dumbledore looked on pensively. Yeah, whatever she had dosed him with could not be trusted again. After all, there's no way Dumbledore would have done _nothing _if he had known that Harry and Cedric left the grounds that night. The very idea was laughable.

An indignant squawk brought him to full wakefulness as a large snowy owl soared through the open window. A large raven with silver tipped wings followed in her wake. It had a velvet pouch attached to its leg. Hedwig made sure to cuff his cheek as she settled on the bed, holding out a foreleg with a scroll of parchment attached. He rewarded her with a few strokes down her back as she made to nibble on his fingers. A screech from the windowsill interrupted their reunion. "Ok, I'll get to you now", Harry said. He untied the velvet pouch from the raven's leg and gestured to the water pan he had set out on his desk for Hedwig and other visiting owls. Sirius usually used a large variety of owls as he traveled to throw the ministry off his trace. The raven shook his head and picked up the pouch. "Impatient, aren't you?" Harry said. He untied the pouch. Inside he found a letter and a hunk of dried meat. "I assume this belongs to you?" Harry said. The raven took the offered meat gratefully and took off through the window. He unfurled the scroll, the letter was from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_That Voldemort isn't concerning himself with you should be a relief not a cause for concern. I for one, am glad your scar hasn't been hurting as much. To answer your second question, we should be together again by the end of the week. I'll send some old friends to collect you. Don't let the muggles give you too much grief. This group should be able to blend in seamlessly. I hate to say it but the more "normal" the better for something like this. Also, your 15__th__ birthday is coming up. Let me know if there's anything special you would like…or I'll be forced to surprise you Marauder style. I know we haven't had much time to just hang out and get to know one another and I'm looking forward to getting to know the young man who would have made his parents and grandparents proud. I know you make me proud. _

_Love, _

_Snuffles _

_The password for your travel itinerary is Peverell. Don't run off with any unknown muggles without it. More details to come. _

Harry's heart leapt in his chest. He was getting paroled from Dursley Prison Inc. by the end of the week. He frowned when he realized that this would severely limit the time he had to explore his mother's trunk. With that in mind he picked up a quill to respond to Sirius.

_Snuffles, _

_That's great news. It'll be awesome to see you again. I never truly unpack when I get to this place so I'll be ready whenever you are. How did that chore Dumbledore gave to you at the end of the year go? All's quiet here, except for one thing: I found my mother's Hogwarts trunk. Who would have guessed that after all these years it was floating up in the attic? I haven't had a chance to properly go through it as I only found it late last night but I can honestly say that this is the second best thing to happen to me here in fifteen years. I even found her journal. I'm not sure how she would feel about me reading her private thoughts but I can't pass up the chance to get to know her better. One more thing, do you recall anything funny about my parent's marriage? From what I've read so far she didn't seem too fond of dad. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

He figured that would do without getting too explicit. After all, he didn't want to change Sirius' opinion of his mother and he wasn't sure how his godfather would react if he truly knew nothing about Lily's search for a "suitable match". Harry then turned to read the letter Hedwig delivered. It was from his best friend Ron.

_Hey mate, _

_How have you been? I'm just writing to tell you that Hermione and I are together now and I hope you'll be able to join us soon. I hope the muggles are treating you alright. Fred and George have been absolute terrors this summer testing their new products. I think mums about ready to have kittens. Percy is still a prat but Bill and Charlie are home so that makes up for it. Ginny sends her love. Oh and Hermione is threatening to strangle me if I don't remind you that "next year is absolutely critical for our futures" and that therefore we shouldn't leave homework until the last minute. Does she realize we just got of school three weeks ago? Anyway, hope to see you soon _

_Ron _

Harry smiled. He knew Ron would never admit it but his best friend had been more than hurt when his older brother decided that the best career advancement move he could ever make was to cut ties with his family completely. As for Fred and George, he was glad the twins seemed to be putting his tri-wizard winnings to good use but he hoped Mrs. Weasley never found out where they got the funds. And Hermione, well, if the apocalypse was scheduled for Wednesday and their exams were Tuesday Hermione would insist they studied if only to inspire who or whatever came next.

"Boy! Get up!" his aunt's voice shrieked up the stairs. "I'm up Aunt Petunia" Harry called down the stairs. He hadn't undressed from the night before but he didn't think Aunt Petunia would appreciate seeing him without a shower so early in the morning. "BOY", his uncle's voiced the chorus with his wife. Harry decided to forego the shower and trudged down the stairs. With any luck his uncle would hand him his list of impossibly long chores to be completed in 24 hours and then be off to "work" at Grunnings. Harry stopped short on the third step as he took in the scene of his Uncle's immense bulk nearly smothering Aunt Petunia in the narrow entryway. He fought a smile and wondered what his mother would have thought of that particular "interesting combination". He decided to cover up his thoughts with a sugary sweet "You called Aunt Petunia?" His aunt wasn't moved. "What do you mean by it?" she hissed. "What do I mean by what?" Harry asked, now genuinely confused. Wordlessly, his aunt gestured toward the kitchen. The countertops were covered in black beetles. Their tiny bodies scuttled to and fro occasionally falling to the floor with a thud. "Come off it boy we know that this a result of your freakishness." his uncle said to his shocked expression. "I pay you one small kindness and this is how you repay me? By inviting those things to run rampant over my kitchen. I should have remembered that kindness is wasted on your kind. Now you will return this kitchen to rights and then you may work on the attic for the rest of the day. You'll have to fend for yourself for meals as obviously we will going out. And don't even think about complaining to those freaks that we're ill -treating you. You know better than to display that abnormality outside of that god forsaken school or have they finally gotten rid of you?" With that his aunt turned on her heel and stalked to the door pulling her overly large husband behind her. Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be on the verge of adding something to his wife's diatribe had to settle for shooting Harry a dirty look as they left instead. With that Harry decided to complete his trek into the kitchen. The beetles were odd as Harry could never recall seeing their type near Privet Drive in the past. Then again, all living things seemed to avoid this place with an efficiency Harry could only envy. He swept the straggler beetles into a pile and dumped them in the rubbish tin. Then with a flash of inspiration did the same to the counters, smiling at the thought of Aunt Petunia's face if she saw the broom on her pristine counters. Of course a few lucky survivors managed to escape into the cupboards but Harry figured he would be long gone before they were discovered as his aunt rarely used the kitchen when Harry was away. He swept the last few beetles onto a plate, put a cookie on the other side for decoration, and covered the plate with a lid.

On his way up to the attic Harry paused at his cousin's bedroom door. The grumbling sounds emitting from it ensured him that the fat oaf was still asleep. Quietly he checked the lock, surprised when it clicked open with no resistance. He placed the plate on top of schoolbooks that looked as if they're spines had never been cracked. Closed the door and continued up to the attic. Yes that was childish, Harry thought, but if I have to practically save the world every year I deserve to do some childish things. He pushed open the door to attic and didn't bother with the pretense of cleaning this time, instead heading straight to the trunk. He braced himself for the nip to open the trunk but was greeted with a warm sensation on his hand instead. He pushed the robes aside and settled for looking through the books. He had push back what seemed like a dozen Arithimancy, Ancient Runes and Charms leaflets before he found what appeared to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts book, The Light in Shadows: The Craft of Self Protection. Oh great, it was one that hadn't been gifted to him in his ever expanding library of DADA books. Sighing contentedly, Harry settled in for a bit of light reading. He found a few notes scribbled on the inside cover, but they were written in something other than English and Harry's foreign language skills were nonexistent. A piece of parchment was sticking out halfway through the book. Harry pulled the bookmark out and smoothed the aged piece of parchment. Stick figures miming wand movements dominated the left side of the page. Turn your wand arm left, swish and flick upwards. The explanations on the right were written in the same incomprehensible language: Um das ewige Feuer zu kontrollieren ... but the incantation was written in english, though it appeared to have been crossed out several times. Finally Rigem Ignem was scrawled at the bottom. Harry bit his lip, he had never heard of such a spell. He flipped to the index but it offered know clues as to the the spells effects. Stymied for the moment Harry refolded the parchment and turned to the first chapter. Interestingly enough, the first section was on wandcraft. Apparently, the wand core that chose the wizard offered a good clue as to the orgins of a witch or wizard as the species distribution of magical creatures had it's own varied and unique history. _The unicorn is one of the last species of equuis spiritus. They hail from the elvin realm of Ifranmel. Few know of the true origins of the unicorn's curse but legend has it the first unicorn appeared in the realm of men as a reward for a Prioress' help in solving a dispute between elves and vampire after the battle that parted the seas. The unicorn willingly gave it's lifeblood as a sacrifice for the priestesses to continue their good works and as a result the women of that priory enjoyed an unusually long life. The legend grew of a snow white horse with a horn carved of diamond whoose blood could heal all manner of diseases and soon every stripe of theives and vagabonds began to molest the priory. One day a warlock disguised himself as a priest to gain access to the priory and accosted the priestesses demanding the location of the unicorn. He slew every preistess when they refused to give up the unicorn's location and then came face to face with the beast itself. Distraught at seeing her mistress' dead the unicorn slew the warlock, suffering only a small nick on her neck for the trouble. Ever since it has been said that those who would take the blood of the unicorn are cursed and unicorns have never consented to consort with man again. Nevertheless, they can be tracked and loose hairs are inevitably caught on brambles. Of the two dangers in collecting unicorn hair the unicorn itself is obviously the greater but wood sprites also treasure these hairs for the building of their nests and can deliver a nasty bite..._

Harry was pulled from his book by a squawk from below followed by his cousin hollering Mom, Get The Freak. What's that boy done now son. I swear we should have beat that freakishness out of him when we had the chance. Harry felt the vibrations of his uncle stomping of the stairs to confront him. Gulping, Harry closed the book and replaced the trunk lid covering it with the blanket again. His uncle slammed on the attic door a half minute later. Boy, what did you do to my son? He wheezed. His uncle's face was beet red but whether it was from anger or exhaustion from climbling up the stairs Harry couldn't tell. "Get out, and don't dare come back to this house before nightfall, his uncle said.

Harry obliged and stepped into the opressive June heat. Mr. Tibbles, his next door neighbor's tuxedo cat nearly tripped him up as he headed off down the street towards the park. He thought there was an indoor section there if he recalled correctly from his few guided expeditions of the park. Dudley and his game usually kept him away from all the playground equipment under the guise of playng tag so Harry usually retreated for cover whereever he could find it. Harry kept his eyes trained to the ground as he passed row after row of cookie cutter houses that were indistringuishable from each other save the number that adorned their front. A cloud rolled over providing blessed relief from the heat. Harry saw a group of kids who were playing tag stopped for a moment and just enjoy the rest. And Then..."No, no, not Harry please not Harry. Take me instead. Kill me instead. Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside. No, not Harry please not harry. Cold invaded every part of this being as the sky turned from day to night. There were a hoard of dementors in Surrey. Harry reached for his wand but lost his feet as he grasped the handle. A black skeletal hand pulled him back to his feet „"kill the spare, wormtail, kill the spare". Harry grasped the handle of his wand „"Expecto Patronum" he mumbled, a sickly silver mist escaped his wand but the dementor did not respond. „"Bone of the Father, you will resurrect your son" The dementor pulled his face close and Harry begain to jab his wand blindly at the thing. The dementor paid no heed to the sparks. Shutting out the images in his head as best he could Harry concentrated on his most recent happy memory, finding his mother's trunk. He siezed on the words on a scrap of parchment: Rigem Ignem. „Rigem Ignem, harry chocked out. A flash of blinding white fire errupted from the end of his wand, setting the dementor ablaze and forcing a scream of inhuman rage from the dementor as it disentegrated. Unfortunately, the blast had also set the surrounding trees on fire, and Harry found that the three little kids who had been playing were staring at him with wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A red and gold phoenix flashed into the first drawing room of #12 Grimmauld Place. It had a scrap of parchment clutched in it's cheek that was grasped half-heartedly by the sole occupant of the room, a tall thin man with wavy black hair and steel grey eyes. His face could have once been called handsome, but his countenance seemed possessed with a weariness that went far beyond natural age and so at best he could be described as brooding. He flicked open the missive with a lazy hand, and a half second later had to choke back a scream.

_Sirius, don't panic. _

_It seems that Harry has been expelled from Hogwarts for violating the statue of secrecy and the reasonable restriction on underage sorcery. I'm doing what I can to rectify the situation but the circumstances surrounding the incident and the type of spell used are limiting my options. I need you to get in touch with Harry and collect more details if possible. And do tell him not to panic, obviously the contents of tonight's order meeting will cover the logistics of removing Harry from Privet Drive. _

_Sincerly,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts _

Sirius took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then twenty. Then thirty. He couldn't afford to speculate as to nature of Dumbledore's cryptic message. He needed to get Harry moved now. His Godson hadn't hinted at anything approaching trouble with his relatives in his letter this morning, in fact he seemed overjoyed to finally have a link to Lily other than her godforsaken sister. Groaning slightly at the unpredictable nature of teenage boys he fished around on the couch for an abandoned quill. Finding one, he grabbed a spare from shief of parchments bearing the Black family crest and hurriedly penned a letter.

_Marius, _

_We need to move up the extraction for tonight, within the next few hours if possible. I know this puts a crunch on you and I wish I could be more forthcoming with you but I don't exactly have the details myself and time is of the essence. The boy knows next to nothing of our original plans and I practically guarantee that Ministry officials will be in the area and may try to breech the residence promptly. I will do what I can to take care of that front but you will need to take care to get the boy ( and possibly the aunt) out of the area. I've contacted you first to give you time to alter your plans. Let me know what you come up with. _

_Lord Black. _

„Nocturn" , he called out. A large black raven appeared before him. „Only Marius' eyes see this, understood" The raven cawed in response and was off in a blink. Next he penned his letter to Harry.

_Harry, _

_I hear you've found a spot of trouble. This moves up your departure date to tonight. As I said before someone will be coming to collect you. Given the circumstances they may come in the guise of muggle law enforcement but under no circumstances are you to go with anyone from the ministry of magic. However if they have not arrived by midnight or if Ministry officials precede their arrival I need you travel approximately thirty miles northeast to the Osirus Hotel. There will a room reserved for Hadrian Peverell. In addition, Nocturn's pouch can hold much more than it appears. _

_Good Luck, Sirius _

Now all that was left to him was waiting.

Anyone looking in the upstairs of #4 Privet Drive would have noticed items moving seemingly of their own accord, in midair, from the attic to the second bedroom. They would have noticed these items rearranging themselves in a luggage trunk as a broomstick lay innocuously on the bed. Of course these items were not actually moving of their volition, they were being moved by Harry Potter resident wizard of Little Winging, Surrey and likely arson suspect. Thankfully, no one was actually looking in the upstairs of #4 Privet Drive as downstairs his family's conversation was consumed by what do with the awful boy when gasp the police came knocking on the door.

From the snatches of conversation Harry heard he gathered that his uncle favored just tossing him out and locking the doors. In an unexpected show of support, his aunt vetoed this plan, citing that the rumors would never die down if the freaks got there first and one their own was left barmy after leaving Privet Drive. Not that these concerns mattered to Harry, he was idly musing if the Ministry of Magic actually tossed underage wizards into Azkaban. A surreal encounter with the Minister of Magic prior to his third year assured him that they didn't, but Harry wondered if circumstances changed a month after you had emerged from a sporting contest with your classmates corpse. But where could he go? Out of necessity he had no idea where Sirius was in case their owls were intercepted. He didn't think the Weasleys would fancy harboring a fugitive. And the Minister himself had led Harry to the Leaky Cauldron after the scrap in third year. That left him with the means to run away to nowhere.

The same raven from earlier interrupted his stewing. A small tendril of hope wound its way into his chest. He didn't know what kind of magic his Godfather planned on working to get him out of this mess but it looked like he would at least get to keep his wand. He fingered the raven's pouch thoughtfully before deciding to forgo his godfather's offer for extra storage. He had managed to procure extra space in his trunk by tossing out the most worn of Dudley's hand me downs and although it was a tight fit, managed to get all of his mothers spellbooks assorted sundry from the attic trunk.

„Boy, get down here", his uncle bellowed. Sighing like a man condemned, Harry checked to see that his wand was securely hidden before he descended down to face the music. A lithe middle aged woman in a tight white sheath dress was perched uncomfortably on the Dursley's drab guest sofa. She looked entirely muggle, and yet all the same entirely too much to be here. In short, she was what Petunia Dursley aspired to be everyday and yet never achieved. Harry noticed that his aunt was staring at the woman with a level of contempt he thought had been reserved for him.

„Mr. Peverell?" Harry tried and failed to keep a grin from spreading over his face. Damn, Sirius worked fast. „Potter", his aunt spat as a correction. „His name is Potter". „Mr. Potter", the women corrected quietly. „My name is Samantha Warlock I'm with the Surrey Department of Emergency Management and we heard reports you were near the house fire at #13 Secret Cove. In fact one little boy swears up and down he saw you light the fire with a stick during the blackout. At this she laughed. Harry tried to laugh with her but his mouth had gone dry. Of course this means you'll have to come with me to give a report. Given the hour, we would be willing to put you up in a hotel for the night and allow you to return home – at this Uncle Vernon snorted – or wherever your guardians deem appropriate in the morning. Are you agreeable to these terms?"

Harry nodded fervently, adding. „Ma'am I believe my guardians and I would be happier if we parted ways for the summer. Do you mind if I get my school things?"

„Of course not Hadrian. „Harry", his aunt muttered. Samantha continued as if she hadn't heard her. „Would you like a hand or can you manage?"

„I can manage ma'am, thank you" he replied.

„Good then, I'll wait for you in the car. Please don't tarry. There are some interesting looking people touring the accident site and I'd rather not linger."

Harry nodded in reply and bounded back up the stairs. Dragging his trunk back down required more effort because of the extra weight but Harry was so elated that he hardly felt the strain. He was free.

Harry placed his trunk in the backseat and climbed into the front seat beside Samantha in the Lincoln towncar. He spotted a man wearing what looked like a toga as they left the neighborhood and breathed a sigh of relief as they headed northeast down the highway. Samantha didn't seem eager to talk and Harry was more than happy to sit in silence so their ride passed quietly. Soon enough, he was dozing.

Harry opened his eyes as the car jerked to a stop. „We're here sleepyhead. The valet will get your things.." she said as she opened the door and motioned for him to follow. The Osirus stuck out as a modern skyscraper in a business district where most of the heritage sites had been converted for commercial use. Harry distinctly recalled aunt Petunia calling the building ghastly and then trying to redeem herself when Vernon bragged that Grunnings had finally managed to book a conference room there.

As they stepped through the doors into the atrium Harry could see why. The floor was polished blackstone with etchings lined in silver leading the way up to the reception desk. Black diamonds inlaid into their glistening white walls emitted a blue light. Above him, the skylight showed that it was nearly dusk. Harry felt the glares of the other patrons pass over him critically and noticed the receptionist glaring at them, well at him, as though he were a particularly distasteful flubberworm. Can I help you, she asked in a tone that clearly suggested she already knew the answer. „Reservation for Hadrian Peverell", Harry replied more confidently than he felt. The girls mask slipped for a moment as she fumbled for a keycard. With forced politeness she responded, „Here you are Mr. Peverell. Your suite is on the top floor. I expect you'll be wanting to go and clean up a bit before meeting Mr. Black. I feel it's only fair to warn you that your current state of dress is simply unacceptable. Please understand that this is a kindness." She finished in a rush. With that she handed him the keycard and Harry noticed that he was quite alone as Samantha had disappeared into the crowd.

He glanced around looking for the stairs (hopefully not) or the elevator when he saw the receptionist pointedly look backwards. Ok, so that's where the elevators were. He made his way over quickly, not minding for once that the other patrons jumped away as if he was diseased. He pressed the top floor button and was greeted by Samantha standing next to a distinguished looking older gentlemen with silver hair and darker eyes. The man looked as Harry would have imagined Sirius looked if he was forty years older and well fed. But the sense of mischief that seemed ever present in Sirius eyes was missing from his as he regarded Harry coolly. Not to be outdone Harry glared right back. He was tired of everyone in this place treating him like he was covered in botterbur pus.

„Well, well Mr. Potter. It seems you have inherited your father's flair for the dramatics and my dear nephews affection for trouble. Though I must congratulate you, changing the weather that is excellent charms work. But was it truly necessary to set your neighbors house on fire? I've heard of bad neighbors but fences generally improve them. Mr. Potter my name is Marius Black, my nephew asked me to procure you for him. He neglected to mention that you favor dressing like a street urchin. Nevertheless, that at least is a problem that is easily rectified he said nodding toward Samantha.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw that his escort was holding several garment bags full of pre assembled outfits. „Courtesy of Nordstroms, I've never been so grateful that we let them lease a space on the bottom floor. Now I hear your godfather will be arriving shortly. I'll leave you to freshen up before dinner. Your things are in the room for now."

„I - you didn't have to buy me clothes. I have money. I just don't buy clothes for this world because I hardly ever spend any time in this world and when I do I certainly never go anywhere." Harry sputtered, indignantly.

„Young man the proper way to accept a gift is ‚thank you'. Now I can see that in addition to failing to provide you with proper wardrobe those vermin you were staying with failed to teach you etiquette so I shall overlook this failing for now as we have far more pressing matters to attend to. Minor violations of the statue of secrecy are one thing. Violations that make it all over muggle television news are another matter entirely. Now, the wizengamot does not allow for the use of solicitors within trials but I can help you prepare for their questions and hopefully the House of Black won't have to orchestrate a second prison break. With that Marius Black turned away and Harry entered the king's suite of the Osirus hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry barely glanced around the lushly appointed room decked out in white carpets and red and gold coverlets as he made his way to the showers. So the dementors little stunt had made it all over muggle news? Maybe this was Voldemorts new master plan? Permanently disabling his enemy by ensuring he couldn't complete his education. Thoughts of Hagrid came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. Or maybe Mr. Filch would need an assistant? Harry felt the water start running hot and cold and decided to get out of the showers before he accidentally alerted the ministry to his new location. He picked up the first outfit from Samantha's set and got dressed as if on autopilot.

His new escort was even less chatty than Samantha so Harry allowed himself to be led down one hallway and then another before they stopped in front of a thick mahogany door. Harry thought he could hear the sound of voices arguing but the sounds of conversation ceased as soon as he turned the lock. He could see two men seated at opposite sides of a small table. Marius Black and „Sirius!" Harry shouted. Marius glared disapprovingly but Sirius swept Harry into a tight one armed hug as he reached the table. „Well Hello to you. I am overjoyed to see you but there are simpler ways to extend summer vacation Harry. Harry glared in protest and Sirius held up a hand. „I know there's more to the story than that but you should be prepared for that particular response as it's one of the kindest ones you're likely to receive when you return to the world. With that Sirius pulled out a stack of newspapers from the table and held them out to Harry. Wordlesslyhe slipped into the empty seat beside his godfather and began to read.

The first was the local Surrey paper, dated for the next day. „Arsonist in Little Whinging – residents point to disturbed youth.". The next were back issues of the daily prophet. „Amos Diggory points at coverup in death of Heir", the next read „The Triwizard Killer-Has the Boy-Who –Lived turned Black?" Harry felt his mouth drop open from shock. So this was what passed for news in the wizarding world these days? He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He should have known nightmares wouldn't be the end of his torture over Cedric's death.

„So, what will they be saying now?" he asked Sirius. „Now that I'm expelled?" Sirius shook his head quickly. „You have not been expelled...yet". Dumbledore is demanding a hearing within the misuse of magic office as is his right as the Head of the Wizengamot. Make no mistake, Fudge is not happy about it. He would have you expelled under the violation of the statue of secrecy and worse if he could. Lucius Malfoy is whispering in his ear, no doubt reminding him of all the advantages to him if you became permanently ineligible to claim your family's seat.

„Family seat?" Harry queried confused.

„In the Wizengamot. If for any reason the heir primus of an ancient and most noble house is unable to complete their magical education, that is successfully complete their O.W.L.s then that seat is suspended by the wizengamot for a quarter century. If a new heir primus has not appeared in that time then those votes are eligible to be claimed at a rate of one per quarter century to whichever lesser houses can claim the closest blood relation. Or provide the largest bribe. In your case I believe that would be the Malfoy's and the Burkes.

„But I don't want anything to do with politics or anything like that. Besides Voldemort will probably kill me before any of this becomes relevant anyway." Harry said.

Sirius sighed. „I'm afraid your wants have very little place here. Your family has been a member of British magical society since the age of the founders if not before. I understand that this is a lot to take in as I can see from your reaction that this is the first time anyone has explained anything on this order to you but I want to caution you against such flippancy. I can only apologize for your ignorance, as if I had been able to raise you as your parents entrusted me to you would have grown up knowing these things. If by your 21st birthday you still wish to take no part in the workings of government you may appoint a proxy from the lower houses if you can find someone willing to give up their votes to represent yours."

Harry nodded. He had a few years to think about it at least. Marius took his nod for acquiescence and broke in „All of which is a moot point if you are expelled from Hogwarts later this month at best. Or as I mentioned previously tossed into Azkaban for violating the Statue of Secrecy. Under normal circumstances we wouldn't even have to consider that but your circumstances are anything but normal so it's best to be prepared for anything. Now why don't you start with how or why there was a blackout in Surrey and continue the story from there."

So Harry relayed the events of his day more or less from the beginning. When he finished Sirius looked ashen and Marius looked graver than usual. Harry barely noticed the prime rib and asparagus but he supposed some of it must have made it to his mouth because when he looked down at his plate it was clear. In the break before the dessert course Marius broke the silence again.

„Well that was quite the interesting tale made all the more remarkable because the truth will serve you well. I can't imagine how the Ministry will begin to explain away the presence of dementors in a muggle neighborhood. Now I was never acquainted with the Hogwart's syllabus but it is true that weather bending spells should be beyond the scope of any incoming fifth year correct? He looked at Sirius for confirmation.

„Correct but the problem is that the spell he used to drive the dementors away is also beyond the scope of many incoming fifth years. Hell beyond the scope of many NEWT students. Not to mention the spell he failed to cast is usually considered NEWT level charms work. He nodded toward Marius again, „How is your plan to distract the muggles from this working?"

„Well enough, I've pushed up some deals and meetings so hopefully we can push this off the front page by the end of the week."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He had learned a NEWT level charm, in his third year? Sirius smirked at his shock. „Yes, you're quite talented. Quite powerful too.  
And very very lucky. Rigem Ignem is a dangerous spell because it can turn upon the caster. Your mother found that out the hard way when it decided it preferred her hair to stoking the common room fire. I never did figure out how she explained that one to Mcgonagall. However, it is still a relatively unknown spell because I doubt your mother shared the incantation with anyone and the wizarding world is ‚jumpy' about magic it doesn't understand. Now I think it's time that we be off. He waved his hand and Harry saw his luggage appear. He also saw Marius roll his eyes. Sirius handed Harry a scrap of parchment. „Remember this" he said. It read: _Black House London Can be found at #12 Grimmauld Place. _

Now I know you don't like portkeys and I won't deny that you have your reasons. But they remain one of the finest method of magical travel without drawing prying eyes. Now do you still have Nocturn's pouch? Harry nodded, pulling the small velvet pouch from his pocket. Sirius picked up the scraps of prime rib and placed them in the pouch. We're going to have to bribe him for this. He explained. Ravens don't appreciate being used as beasts of burden. „Nocturn" Sirius called. „Harry saw the bird shimmer into being and couldn't contain a gasp of awe. He likes to show off, Sirius said. Nocturn cawed, resentfully. Nocturn I need you to take these things home. He said gesturing to Harry's them into the room across from mine please. You'll get paid when we get home. With that Sirius tied the pouch to Nocturn's leg and Harry saw his luggage disappear with the raven.

Now for us. Sirius said. His godfather extracted a thin silver ring with a black stone and handed it to Harry. He gasped as the stone changed from black to blood red before settling to reveal a miniature of the galaxy. It was stunning. „Pretty piece of magic isn't it? Sirius interrupted. My many times great grandfather Phineas designed these for the sons of the family to act as a permanent portkey to the London seat. Just to be safe I'd like you to hold my hand. He slipped the ring on Harry's finger and Harry felt the now familiar jerk behind his navel as they disappeared.

They reappeared on a street full of modern townhouses. Harry thought it was a nice neighborhood but nothing overly extravagant. He saw number 10, ll, then the number skipped to 13 as if 12 was unnecessary. There is no #12 Harry told his godfather plaintively. Walk two steps forward Sirius replied as if nothing was amiss. Harry did as he was told only to promptly jump back as a house appeared between number 11 and number 13. Their walls pushed aside as if made of air. Sirius smiled and steered him forward. The house looked foreboding. The original exterior color wasn't possible to determine but Harry guessed something in the neighborhood of hunter green. The windows appeared to be blackened over from neglect but Harry supposed that could have been the late hour.

„Well would you like to stand out here and make more plans for exterior renovations or would you like to come inside and join the asylum? Sirius asked impatiently.

„There are other people here?" Harry replied in disbelief.

„Yes, I offered this house as a meeting place for The Order of the Phoenix. It's a resistance group headed up by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. It was founded during the last war, your parents and I were members. We should go inside soon, the meeting to discuss how to remove you from Privet Drive should be starting in a few minutes. I need to tell them that its no longer necessary though I suspect they know already. Your room is on the top floor, third door on the right. Your friends are here as well. Dumbledore ordered them not to say anything in case the messages were intercepted. He said to Harry's stricken look. With that Sirius pushed open the door and they were enveloped in a different sort of darkness.

Harry could hear a cacophony of voices in a far room. It was difficult to make out the thread of conversation over the din but he could swear he heard a voice similar to Mrs. Weasley shouting „Kidnap". Those dulcet tones belong to the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, most of whom seem to think that I've spirited you away to Albania or some other godforsaken place. Dumbledore will not be happy I've extracted you myself. Meeting you was a major membership draw this time around, as very few people actually believe Voldemort has returned. I know you'll want to see your friends but it would probably be better if you got settled in first. Mind the stairs, my wonderful mother had a portrait made before death and managed to concentrate her hatefulness a hundredfold. With that Sirius turned towards the din of voices and Harry headed up the first flight of stairs, pondering what Sirius had told him

Dumbledore knew how much Harry hated his fame, so why would he use „meet the boy-who-lived, as a draw for his little group? Also why was Dumbledore using Sirius' house for headquarters if he didn't trust him to do something as simple as pick him up from his relatives house? After all, Fred and George had managed the same with minimal difficulty during Harry's second year. Despite Sirius assurances, Harry didn't actually want to see his friends. He figured Ron would want the complete rundown of what happened on Privet Drive and Hermione would browbeat him half to death if she ever found out where the spell he used came from. He just didn't feel like dealing with that right now. He needed time to himself.

With that in mind Harry was relieved as he reached the landing of the fifth floor without interruption. He appreciated that Sirius wanted him to be close but was the cardio really necessary? He also swore _something_ was following him as he made his way from floor to floor. He wouldn't put it past Sirius' house to have a poltergeist like Peeves in it but whatever it was hadn't bothered him, ducking out of sight whenever Harry turned his head to look. He located his room easily enough, interestingly the door had the word Principe inscribed in silver on it. The door handle was a serpents head.

He opened the door to find the room done in Slytherin silver and green. Oh well, Harry did recall Sirius saying his family was heavily pro Voldemort. He found his trunk at the foot of the bed but Nocturn seemed to have misplaced Hedwig's cage. It was just as well, he hadn't seen a glimpse of his owl since he sent her off in the morning. He opened his trunk and found his mother's journal, absently flipping to the middle. He intended to read at least a few pages but found the words blurring as he was overcome by weariness.

Reviews are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter woke with a start. His eyes darted around the room to reassure him that the room had not in fact been on fire. It was only a dream but what strange dream to have. He was eating dinner in a grand dining room while conversation flitted around him in a language he didn't know. It must have been a magical household as the harp serenaded the family by itself. Harry watched a women with dark brown hair and eyes that matched his own laugh at something another younger woman said. She had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. At this point Harry half expected Voldemort to show up and ruin the party. Instead a tall thin man with brown hair ran into the room and raised the alarm for…something. Harry found himself running through a meadow when the smell of smoke reached his nostrils. He turned back to help the family only to find himself blocked by a barrier as the woman raised her wand. He could feel the heat of the flames leaking through the shield but it held. Harry was helpless to do anything as the manor collapsed around her. Without realizing it, he had been screaming. He turned and ran farther into the wood, not stopping until he collapsed. Above him a murder of ravens cawed.

He shook his head to clear it and groped around for his glasses, finding them on the floor next to the bed thankfully unbroken. When the world came back into focus he saw that his mother's journal was undisturbed. Sighing slightly, he placed it back in his trunk next to the invisibility cloak. He didn't think anyone would take it, but he would be seeing Ron later today and his friend could be oblivious where etiquette was concerned. That done, he grabbed the second of Samantha's outfits and headed to the shower. He emerged from his room intending to hunt down breakfast or his friends when he was stopped in his tracks by the ugliest, and quite possibly the oldest, houseelf he had ever seen.

"Kreacher sees that Master's half-blood brat is awake. His father disgraced his noble line he did. Kind enough to wait until his dear mother died though Kreacher's mistress never had that grace. And this one he does not even know enough to dress as a wizard. Even the mudblood manages that. Oh if master could see the house now full of half breeds and bloodtraitors. Oh new master is a disgrace to the house of black he is."

"Er, Sorry?" Harry said, taking an involuntary step back.

"Oh shut up you evil old thing. Your old mistress is dead." A woman with bubblegum pink hair was striding toward them. She waved as she approached. "You must be Harry. Name's Tonks. I'm Sirius' cousin. I hear you've inherited my cousin's tastes toward the dramatic." Harry would have moved to correct her, but he was too distracted by the fact that her hair was changing colors as if she was trying on a dress. "Oh. I'm a metamorphamagus" she said. "It means that you can change your appearance at will" She said to his blank look.

"Oh. Can you learn it?" Harry asked hopefully. Forget animagi this would the solution to a world of problems for him.

"No, unfortunately you have to be born one. It usually shows up as accidental magic. Did you ever do anything to change your appearance on purpose as a kid?"

"Not unless you count regrowing my hair every time my aunt cut it." He answered.

She looked thoughtful. "Did it ever change color?"

"Nope. Always been black."

"Just accidental magic then. Bummer. It would have been nice to get to know another metamorph. We're really rare. I'm the first in the Black family for something like 300 years."

"Oh well." Harry said. "Do you know if we just go down to breakfast or…?" he said letting the question drop.

"I'll escort you down. Merlin knows if I don't give Molly proof of life soon she'll find a way to lock Sirius in the dungeons."

Harry laughed at that and turned to follow Tonks. He raised an eyebrow when it looked like she tripped over air down the second flight but said nothing. "There's one drawback to being able to change your appearance all the time. It makes you dead clumsy." She said to his look. "Do me a favor and walk ahead of me on the last flight. I don't feel like hearing that old bat this early in the morning." Harry nodded and led Tonks down the last flight of stairs. She managed to avoid waking Mrs. Black's portrait and they walked into the kitchen together.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley bustling around on the stove as she watched pancake batter stir, adding different odds and ends to each batch. "Wortcher Molly. That looks good. Do you need any help?" Tonks asked.

"What? Oh no, Nymphadora. I'm fine. You just take a seat dear breakfast will be here in a few minutes."

Molly turned around to address Tonks and her eyes lit up when they fell upon Harry. "Hello Harry dear. Did you have a safe trip? I'll have to remember to get you some new robes when we go to get your schoolbooks." The room went silent for a moment.

"I think he looks quite dashing. When did you have the time to go to Nordstrom's Harry?"

"I got these picked out for me by Sirius' crazy uncle. So Nymphadora. Is that a nickname or what?"

"It's a name that proves my mother to be a fool and one that you will not use unless you fancy me demonstrating how creative the Auror department can be with their curses." She said the last bit with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Harry quickly retreated to safer ground. "How do you know about Nordstrom's? I didn't think wizards bothered with muggle clothing."

"I'm half blood. My mom married a muggleborn. And I was only kidding. I won't hex you for using my first name.- Much."

"No hexing your ickle cousin Nymphie." Sirius said as he walked through the door.

"Don't worry cousin Sirius. I'm sure I'll hex you first." Tonks said amicably as Ms. Weasley levitated stacks of chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

Sirius took the seat opposite Harry and waved his wand. Steaming cups of coffee appeared in front of all the inhabitants in the room. Harry took one gratefully before quickly setting it back down.

"No good?" Sirius asked.

"Stick to transfiguration Siri. I think padfoot could make a better cup of coffee." Tonks laughed.

"All right. Alright. Let's see if you can do better." Sirius said.

Tonks waved her wand and the coffee was replaced by mugs of hot tea. Gingerly, Harry tested Tonk's creation before nodding in approval. She smirked.

"The key cousin. Is to play to your strengths." She said.

"Show off" Sirius muttered. Turning to Harry again he asked. "How do you like your room? I was going to do a bit of redecorating before you arrived but then the dementors moved up your schedule."

"It's fine. I slept well except for this weird dream." Harry replied.

"Voldemort?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't think so. I can usually hear him if he makes an appearance. I couldn't understand anything these people were saying. I only know that someone died." Harry clarified.

Sirius furrowed his brow. "That's disturbing all the same. I'm glad that you think Voldemort had nothing to do with this but we need to work on a way to control these visions of yours."

"Maybe he's a seer. Is there any seer blood in your family Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I wouldn't know" Harry answered, looking at Sirius

"Divination is an inexact art at best. The future relies on so many things. Decisions made by hundreds of people for their own reasons. Its sheer arrogance to think that one could accurately predict the future." Sirius replied.  
"Which is why I'm sure you only took that elective for an easy O" he added.

Harry felt his face color. "Well you would too if the only thing you had to do to get that O was predict your own death in increasing weird and humorous ways" he said defensively.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It doesn't seem healthy to me. This preoccupation with death. Takes time away from more useful pursuits. Like bringing joy and laughter to your fellow classmates." Sirius said.

Harry rolled his eyes as two ginger haired twins popped into the kitchen. "Hear, Hear" They chorused before grabbing plates and heaping them with pancakes and immediately popping back out again.

"Where do they go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I think they're setting up some sort of lab in the basement. The rest of us are too preoccupied with cleaning this house. It's gone to a right state since dear old mum passed away. Charms gone bad, curses reactivated. I still haven't figured out how to get rid of that hex they put on Andromeda to keep her from coming within a hundred miles of the place."

"Andromeda?" Harry asked.

"My mother. They disowned her for marrying my dad" Tonks answered.

"Good old Andi. The first of us to really stir the pot. Brave as hell" Sirius said. "If you're done in here I'll show where she used to be on the family tree"

"Used to be?" Harry asked as he got up to follow Sirius out of the kitchen. They walked down a hallway infested with dust bunnies before turning to room on the left that had clearly seen better days. A fine layer of dust covered everything in the room and Harry was sure that the curtains were blinking at him. Sirius paused in front of a moth eaten tapestry before turning to wait on Harry.

"I haven't looked at this old thing since I ran away. I can see that darling mum paid me her dear regards." He said gesturing to a scorch mark near the bottom of the tapestry. Connected to the tapestry was a line that read Regulus Arturcus Black.

My little brother, Sirius said catching Harry's eye. Harry nodded. "Where did you run away to?" He asked.

"Your dad's place. Your grandparents were some of the finest people to ever walk the earth. They took me in and raised me as their own. I'm sorry you never got to know them." He added.

"Anyway to Andromeda", at that Sirius tapped the tapestry with his wand while saying "Revealeo Sangre Veritas" Sirius Orion Black took the place of the scorch mark, and Harry saw lines appear that had simply not existed before, though they were in silver instead of the gold that lined the rest of the family tree. "Those must be cousin Isla's descendants. They blasted her off for marrying a muggle. Looks like none of them have been magical since, they must have cursed her." Near the bottom of the tapestry Harry saw Hadrian J. Peverell appear, under James Potter that was double threaded in gold to Lilian Evernesse.

"So that wasn't just some name you made up to get me out?" he asked Sirius.

"No, that's the name you were christened with. Your dad gave you the older version of his family name to hide you out and we all just called you Harry for short."

Harry nodded. "My mom's last name. That's the name she used in her diary too, it's why I asked you if there was any funny about their marriage?" He asked again.

He saw Sirius wince before the man bent down to peer at the bottom of the tapestry.

"Evernesse? That's impossible they were all killed. It was all anyone in the family could talk about for weeks." He trailed off when he saw that Harry was gaping at him.

"How-How exactly did they die?" He asked Sirius.

"It was an echo of the first war. Grindelwald."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do mean, Grindelwald killed my grandparents?" Harry asked. Sirius looked stricken before replying. "Well, no. Not exactly." Harry was about to ask what exactly he meant by that when they were interrupted by a brown blur. Harry allowed himself to be pressed into a hug by Hermione while trying to ignore the fact that his lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"Hermione, we'll never hear the story of how he ended up here if you kill him first." Ron said from behind him. Hermione let him go before turning to fix him with a sad smile.

"So Harry, what happened? Not that we're not thrilled to see you but no one will tell us anything. The only thing we've heard is Mrs. Weasley ranting about dark magic." She said shooting a look at Sirius. Harry felt his face color and bit back a sigh. He would've thought that of all the people he knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't question that he'd turned dark.

"No it was nothing like that" he said placidly.

"What was it then?" Ron interrupted. "You-Know-Who? Is he trying to frame you for using dark magic?"

Harry shook his head. "To be perfectly honest we don't know who sent them but I had a run in with a couple of dementors. One of them had me and I couldn't get my patronus to form."

Hermione gasped. "But your patronus always works. I mean if you drove away a hundred dementors on the quidditch pitch" she trailed off.

"Well, it didn't work this time. And it's not like I can practice now, can I? The ministry is going to want to examine my wand for "dark magic". That is, if they even bother with a hearing before they snap it." He said bitterly.

"Hey, none of that now. You have to be confident." Sirius said.

"Why should I be?" Harry snapped back. "They tossed you into Azkaban without so much as a by your leave." he finished.

Sirius fixed him with a glare for a moment before replying. "Watch your tone. With all due respect, I was far more dangerous to them than you are. And my family was a lot more talented at making enemies." With that parting shot, Sirius left the room, leaving Harry with a dumbstruck Ron and Hermione.

Ron broke the silence by asking. "Blimey mate, what was that about?" Harry shook his head. If Sirius wanted to be in a mood, Harry was more than happy to leave him there. Hermione just looked thoughtful. "It's possible Azkaban could have affected him in more than the physical sense. No one has ever broken out before." She broke off when she noticed that Harry was glaring at her.

"I know he loves you Harry. No one doubts that. But you have to face the fact that after so long, he might not be all there." She finished before moving to put a hand on him consolingly. Harry stepped away. "Actually Hermione given that he's been able to evade pretty much the entire Auror department for two years, I don't think I have to face much." Harry replied.

"She didn't mean anything by it, mate" Ron said hastily. "Let's just let it go ok?" Harry shrugged. Hermione turned and walked out of the room, but returned moments later with buckets, gloves, and sponges. "We should get started on this room before Mrs. Weasley gives us another one to do" she said by way of explanation.

She offered a beseeching smile to Harry with his set and he returned it warily. There was really no point in prolonging the fight. Hermione could be just as stubborn as he was. But he had decided that there was no way he was telling either of his friends where he had really learned the spell. They spent the rest of the afternoon wetting and rearranging the piles of dust in the drawing room.

The monotony was broken when Ron discovered that the eyes Harry had spied in the curtains belonged to a nest of vipers. Harry couldn't help but laugh as his best friend shrieked to high heavens while the snake that was visible cursed his existence. Harry moved to intercede when the snake refused to let Ron leave her corner of the drawing room.

"Hello" he said in greeting.

"The wizard speaks. Yet he is still so disrespectful as to disturb our proud home."

"Sorry about that but wizards have moved back into this proud home. If you would like to be undisturbed I could move you and your friends outside and allow you to find a new home far away from wizards." he replied.

The snake said nothing but reared up as if to strike him. Harry stepped back and he could have sworn he heard her chuckle.

"That is agreeable wizard. Make sure you move us before moonrise, or I _will_ strike you." The snake replied.

"It is not agreeable to me. It has been long since we've had the company of a true speaker. I should like to get to know him." Another voice spoke up.

Even in the dimly lit drawing room, Harry could see that gold glinting off the scales of this snake that marked him as different from his plain brown nestmates.

He smiled. "If my godfather agrees, you are welcome to stay with me as long as you please. But I should warn you, I have an Owl and she can be jealous. What are you called?"

"Winged ones are no threat to my kind. You may call me Gamma speaker."

"It is done. You may call me Harry"

Ron was standing a few feet away looking positively green. "I had forgotten you could do that. It's still kinda creepy." He said. Harry laughed. "Creepy. But useful" he remarked. Hermione was absorbed into a piece of sheet music that had been resting on a piano none of them could figure out how to open.

"Oh don't mind me." Ron said, "I was just narrowly avoiding death at the bite of Harry's new best friend here."

Hermione turned around and walked over to get a closer look at the next of snakes. "None of them look poisonous but this is a magical house, so you can't be too careful. Do you want me to go see what Sirius wants to do with them?" she asked.

"No, I promised them that I would take them outside before tonight. That should be fine." Harry said. "Interesting piece?" he asked, indicating the music.

"If I could ever play it. The notes change every time I look at the page." She replied.

Gamma wound himself around Harry's neck so that he wasn't visible as Mrs. Weasley's magically amplified voice shouted that lunch was ready.

Harry followed Hermione into the kitchen before he heard two distinct pops and the world went black. Gamma voiced his displeasure by landing either a bite or a near miss on the nearest Weasley twin. Harry discovered that the cause of his sudden blindness was an old decrepit wizard's hat and took care to reassure Gamma that Fred and George were not mortal enemies.

Mrs. Weasley's shrieking abated to shocked silence at the sight of Harry speaking parseltongue though Harry thought he saw Sirius' mouth twitching into a grin.

"New Friend Harry?" his godfather asked.

"Yeah, this is Gamma. Ron found him and the rest of a nest in the drawing room. I'm going to put the rest outside but he asked if he could stay?"

"Gamma is welcome to stay as long as he's a friend to my Godson" Sirius replied.

Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley didn't look altogether pleased by this announcement and she took care to keep Ginny at the opposite end of the table. The younger Ms. Weasley didn't look pleased at all with this arrangement. Harry decided to take pity on her and struck up a conversation.

"So Ginny having a good summer?" he asked.

"What oh it's fine Tom. I mean it's been great Harry. It's nice to be away from the Burrow" she answered.

"But don't you miss quidditch?" he answered. He himself was thinking fondly of his broom polished and useless in his room.

"A bit. But I think I'll go out for the team this year, so I should be playing a ton." She said.

"That's good. You're skilled. You'll definitely make it." He answered.

"Aww, ickle Ginerva is going out for the quidditch team Micheal Corner's gonna swoon." George teased.  
"Shut up you." Ginny replied.

The rest of lunch passed in a round of good natured Weasley teasing and Harry felt his mood lightening as the hour passed to a close. He volunteered to help Sirius with the dishes and was mildly surprised when Sirius locked the kitchen door instead.

"This arrived for you while you were in the drawing room. I didn't know how much you wanted to tell everyone else" he said by way of explanation. Sirius held out a piece of parchment bearing the Ministry seal.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Your presence is required at a hearing in the office for the regulation of underage magic on June 30 at 10: 00 AM. This letter is a response to events that took place in Little Whinging Surrey little over a fortnight ago. Wishing you the best for the rest of your holidays, _

_Miranda Hopkirk. _

Harry felt the food he had just eaten turn to lead in his stomach. He had little over a week left with his wand. Sirius took note of the change in his appearance and asked concernedly.

"What's wrong? This is good news. As long as you've got a hearing you've got a chance. Just tell the truth. There's no way in hell the Ministry wants to answer any questions regarding dementors in a muggle neighborhood. You were just responding and self-defense is justified."

Harry just shook his head. Logically he knew that everything Sirius was saying was true he just couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going to go wrong. He was surprised when Sirius cut off his musing to pull him into a hug but it felt good to be held for a moment.

Sirius looked him in the eye when he pulled back. "Harry, it's going to be alright and even if it isn't you will be alright. There are other schools far far away from here. You could go anywhere. We could even live together. The rest of the world cares very little for Fudge's at all costs search for me. And the wizarding world will always find new obsessions. We could leave for a bit and return when this has died down. Ok? But first let's prepare for what's in front of us. If it makes you feel better we could do a mock trial to prepare you. Of course, we'll be guessing at what questions they'll ask you but some of them should be fairly obvious."

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of a mock trial. He wasn't too sure about life on the run with Sirius but he would definitely choose it over the alternative. He nodded his approval to Sirius and then sped off to join his friends.

Hermione was over the moon at the prospect of a mock trial and spent all afternoon thinking of potential questions and explanations for Harry to use. He answered as carefully as he could without giving away the origins of the spell and by the end of the evening Grimmauld Place finally felt like home.

AN: What do you think about Gamma? I didn't intend to give Harry a snake but he just kind of showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat restlessly in Sirius' study leafing through his mother's journal. The rest of the house was dark save himself and Sirius but Harry found he didn't want to be surrounded by well-wishers on the morning of his hearing. The next two entries disappeared before his eyes as he tried to read them. The next entry it allowed him to read was dated October 15, 1976.

The sun has finally shown on me again. Narcissa and I are back to an easy peace after I was chosen as Head Girl over her, which is a relief. Enduring the company of the younger prefects is so much easier with a second set of eyes. Potter has even become bearable, others might even say charming, during our rounds. But I have saved the best news for last: Lord Black has returned to England, with three potential matches for me in hand: LeStrange, Zabini, and Rosier. I know the LeStrange will be to a second brother and that is a loss but at least I would be in France and away from the gathering storm clouds over England. I know very little of the Zabini and Rosier families save that they are in danger of extinction without an infusion of fresh blood..

Sirius returned to the room bearing a tray of biscuits and fresh fruit and Harry closed the journal with a yawn.

"Nothing interesting?" Sirius asked.

"Not Really. She acts as if she barely notices my dad is alive and she's over the moon about being Head Girl. Do you know anything about the LeStrange family?"

"They're in Azkaban. Along with my cousin Bellatrix" Sirius said shortly. "Why?"

"Nothing really. My mum mentioned that this Lord Black fellow had the younger brother picked as a potential match for her."

Sirius' face was unreadable. "Your definition of 'Nothing' needs some work. There was only one Lord Black when we were of age: My grandfather Arturcus. What else did it say?"

"Just that, sorry." Harry said.

"Nothing for you to apologize for. It's just curious. You should go get dressed for today. When I put the finishing touches on your robes we should get some answers. Don't forget the ring."

Recognizing a dismissal, Harry grabbed a biscuit before traipsing back to his room. He slipped into the fine black silk robes Sirius owl ordered from Twifit and Tattings with only a small measure of distaste. He still hated blatant displays of wealth but Sirius wouldn't be dissuaded. The last time Harry had tried to argue with him Sirius just shoved a copy of the morning Prophet in his face. The headline read "Are Our Children Safe at Hogwarts?" with yet another picture of a crying Samantha Diggory below it. Halfway down the page Harry could see that the details of his hearing had been printed.

"This is what you're up against. This is what the people in that hearing have been reading about you all summer. You need to make a good impression, I won't hear another word against it." Sirius said. After that, Harry had no more legitimate complaints to make. He felt a little miffed that Professor Dumbledore had been completely silent as it concerned him but he didn't want to seem spoiled and to be honest the mock trial had been an astounding success. They had worked on his testimony and delivery until he was consistent across the board and unfailingly confident. Affixing his watch and the ring Harry walked back to the study. Kreacher had taken to either avoiding him or staring at him whenever he thought Harry wouldn't notice since the introduction of Gamma. Either way, the elf had silenced his tongue, for that he was grateful.

He slipped back into the study and found Sirius standing over a spell book splayed out on the desk. "You look good." He said. "I don't know what the histrionics were about."

"I hate looking like a stuck up arrogant ponce." Harry replied. Sirius grinned. "Well, if you ever start acting like a stuck up arrogant ponce I'm not sure all the protection charms weaved into those robes will hold..." Sirius said as he picked up his wand.

"Now let's see if your mere knew what she was talking about." Sirius tapped Harry each shoulder with his wand and muttered "Signet Heraldic Sangre". Two crests appeared on either side of his robes, one in gold and ruby the other in a shimmering black and silver. Below them both a smaller sky blue crest was etched, though a gold line connected it to the gold one. That spell shows every House you have direct claim to by blood in order of decree. On your right is your father's crest. Harry looked down at a golden winged horse that rested atop a ruby triangle that was bisected in the middle and held a circle. On your left is my crest. Harry looked at him questioningly. "All it says is that if you outlive me, you get everything. Including the headaches."

Harry started to protest. "Hey, if you don't take it everything goes to Bella. I think Narcissa was disqualified from inheriting the main line as a condition of her marriage but in either case it would be an early yule present to Voldemort. Believe me, I'm making the best choice I can by going up the family tree instead of down it in this case. And I would like to think of you as my own."

Harry nodded. It was nice to hear Sirius felt the same way about him. "Now to the smaller one. It seems your mother did indeed have a legitimate connection to House Evernesse as that is their crest." The sky blue crest held two intersecting triangles etched in silver. A lily was overlaid on top etched in gold. "What really puzzles me is why it appears beneath both houses as usually only significant contracts can create such a bond between houses. The line connecting them illustrates your father's marriage of course but I have no idea why it seems your mother was never released from my house." Harry shot Sirius a puzzled look.

"I know it's a lot. I'll go over to Black Manor and see what I can dig up from Arturcus papers. We could also use a working house elf. I know Mrs. Weasley thinks treating you all as the help is the best way to keep you from asking after the Order but it's your OWL year. You should be revising."

Harry neglected to mention he hadn't even finished his summer homework yet. "Be Careful."

"It's one of the few places I don't have to worry about that. The house is closed to all but the acting Head of House until the seal is broken. I have no plans to break it."

"But shouldn't you already know? I mean you were his listed heir." Harry asked.

"My grandfather and I were never overly familiar and even if we were I would hope he cared for me enough not to give me secrets worth killing over. An unmarried foreign heiress would certainly fit most family's bill"

Harry thought for a moment. "Draco Malfoy makes it seem as though his father tells him everything." He said.

Sirius chuckled. "I hope for Draco's sake that everything his father tells him is a whole lot of nothing. They don't have a spare."

Harry allowed Sirius to steer him to the kitchen as they heard the rest of the house waking up. They found Mrs. Weasley bustling around at the stove stirring a pan of eggs. Harry stopped his offers to help after he was turned down for the third time so there was nothing for them to do but wait.

Hermione appeared downstairs first. She was dressed in her day clothes but her hair still seemed to be mussed from sleep. Harry thought the smile she sent him was a touch too bright and could only manage a wan one in response.

He accepted the coffee Mrs. Weasley offered gratefully to avoid breaking the silence. Hermione spoke first. "You'll be fine, of course. The law is clearly on your side as underage wizards are permitted to preform magic in self-defense. Of course they're trying to paint you as touched to cover it up if they win but your presentation should be beyond question so it mitigates that."

Hermione sounded as if she were trying to reassure him as much as herself. "I think he's got it Hermione." Sirius said gently. "Why don't we focus on something else? Did you enjoy that transfiguration book I lent you?" Hermione flushed and launched into a treatise on the impact of potions on human transfiguration spells. Harry thanked Merlin for Sirius and slipped out to the back gardens.

The gardens at Grimmauld Place were nothing like the overly manicured garden at Privet Drive. Sirius said they used to be neater but Harry preferred the overgrown look. It appeared as if the gardens were engaged in a power struggle with the main combatants being the devil's snare and the venomous tentacula.

"Harry dear, if you could come back in Arthur is ready to go." Molly Weasley called. He turned and walked back into the house. "Good Luck Mate" Ron called as they exited Grimmauld Place. The calm in the sky seemed to be deceptive as Harry spotted a looming thunderhead on the horizon. They stopped once as Harry explained the purpose of inflatable pools to Mr. Weasley but otherwise made good time down the row of townhouses. The street was deserted, with most of the inhabitants having left for work by now. Harry spotted a familiar black town car at the end of the street and jogged to meet it. Marius Black leaned against it, dressed as impeccably as always. Privately Harry wondered if the man owned a pair of Jeans.

Marius looked Harry over appraisingly before nodding in approval. "You must be Mr. Weasley. I trust he hasn't given you too much trouble." He said indicating Harry.

"Harry is never any trouble. It's a pleasure to meet you Marius" Mr. Weasley said politely. Harry said nothing, he could turn cartwheels while reciting the Magna Carta and he would never change Marius first impression of him. He slid obediently into the back seat beside Mr. Weasley as Marius took the wheel. "We'll be at the Ministry of Magic in ten minutes. I was told you have alternate arrangements for the return trip. Is that still the case?" Marius asked politely.

"It is. Mr. Weasley affirmed. They spent the rest of the ride in silence and it seemed to Harry that they arrived all too soon outside of an old muggle phone booth. Mr. Weasley beckoned him forward into the booth and golden light filled the booth as soon as he shut the door.

They reappeared in a too brightly lit building as Harry found himself squinting. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, a voice chimed overhead. They were heading towards the station to register their wands when a piece of red parchment zoomed into Harry's hand. "Oh no." Mr. Weasley said. The parchment read:

Mr. Potter,

You are now fifteen minutes late for your hearing at 9:20 in courtroom ten regarding your alleged violations of the Statue of Secrecy and the Reasonable Restriction on Underage Sorcery. If you do not arrive within 10 minutes this hearing will be cancelled and the maximum penalty available under law assigned automatically. Wishing you a good day,

The Ministry of Magic.

Mr. Weasley tapped the wizard in front of them on the shoulder and they moved to the front of the line. Harry copied Mr. Weasley as he checked his wand and they broke into a jog towards the stairs. "We'll meet less traffic on the stairs. Hurry." Harry was surprised at Mr. Weasley's agility as they pounded down landing after landing. Harry thought he saw a sign that said "Prosecute Potter" written in yellow and black on the third floor corridor but he couldn't be sure. Finally there was just one more hallway. He didn't pause as Mr. Weasley waved him on towards the stone doors.

"You're late." A dignified looking witch wearing a monocle addressed him as he walked into the courtroom.

"My. Apologies. There must have been a mix-up with the post." He gasped.

"It is not the responsibility of the Ministry to ensure that you read vital correspondence Mr. Potter. Please take your seat." She said gesturing to a chair in the middle of the courtroom. The very same chair that Barty Crouch Jr. had begged his father for mercy from. Harry took the seat apprehensively and looked around the room. Fifty witches and wizards were seated above him, all wearing violet robes with an intricate silver "W" emblazoned on their chest.

Sirius lessons came back to him. "The Wizengamot was originally created as a mechanism for the Old families to settle dispute on matters that involved the whole without resorting to duels. It was expanded to settle dispute between the sacred 28 and lesser houses and finally to create a mechanism to allow ascendant houses to rise without conquest. In theory at least. That's why you won't see House Crests on Wizengamot robes because in theory you are putting yourself aside to vote for the good of all. In practice instead of peering at House crests you can keep a mental vote total in your head. All members of the sacred 28 began with five votes. Their numbers were reduced by half through various wars. So called lesser houses are capped at three votes. Harry felt an urge to ask "What about muggleborns?" but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. So if you're a member of a lesser house and you want to change the quorum for a vote, the best way to do that is to make sure the voting representative for a greater house is indisposed. Sirius concluded.

Harry wondered how many people in this room had been affected by poisons, hexes and curses. The witch with the monocle was speaking again. "Witness for the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Presiding Judge: Amelia Bones. Acting investigator: Lord Perseus Smithwyck. If there are any members who would like to abstain please exit the chamber now." The people above him remained seated. Harry could see the Minister of Magic to the direct right of the witch with the monocle. To his direct right a short witch with a square face wearing vivid pink robes was seated. In a far corner, as though forgotten, Percy Weasley sat with a quill poised. Harry scowled.

The witch with the monocle straightened her robes before reading out: "quorum stands at standard. Straight majority vote. Let the disciplinary hearing of Ministry of Magic v. Harry James Potter begin. A wizard emerged from the bottom row closest to him. He was a portly man of advanced age who wore glasses so thick it seemed as though layers had been added in lieu of updating the prescription. He took his place directly in front of Harry before he spoke.

"Esteemed colleagues were are assembled here today for a hearing on the violation of the International Statue of Secrecy and the Reasonable Restriction for Underage sorcery. Let the chamber now be sealed and members now be bound to their vote by signature."

A white light went up the rows of benches before ending at the doors. "Very well." Smithwyck said. "Mr. Potter do you suppose we could begin with you giving your best summation of the events that led to this hearing today? I may interrupt you once or twice to clarify a point but I will do my best not to impede your testimony."

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "On the 20th of June I was taking a walk to a neighborhood park when I was accosted by a pair of dementors."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, You live in the muggle suburb of Little Whinging Surrey is that correct?"

"That's correct." Harry heard titters from above him.

"So you claim that dementors were strolling through a muggle neighborhood?"

"I do." Harry said more forcefully. "Given that even the muggles noticed the change from day to night and the resulting temperature decrease I'm sure the ministry made note of these things as well". Harry saw the witch in vivid pink gasp as if she would faint.

"We most certainly did. I took many dedicated man hours from our colleagues in the Oblivation squad and the accidental magical reversal squad to cover our exposure in this. We still haven't figured out how to remove it from their intranets. Don't think we have failed to notice that you haven't mentioned the spells you used to combat these so called dementors."

"I tried and failed to cast a patronus charm. I recalled from third year that dementors are repelled by fire. So I tried that as well. It worked."

"Yes, a most unusual fire it was. Nearly sentient. Certainly malevolent. Mr. Potter since you seem compelled to continue in your assertions that you were defending your person against dementors could you explain any other effects you noticed from these dementors."

"If you mean the memories, I recalled Cedric Diggory's death at the hand of Peter Pettigrew and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort." The chamber broke out in whispers.

"I will have order," Madam Bones called. "Mr. Smithwyck?" she queried.

"That was the last of my questions for Mr. Potter. The witness for the Ministry may now stand."

Cornelius Fudge stood up from the right of Amelia Bones. Harry thought he looked rather like a circus ringmaster absent his bowler hat. He began:

"Wizengamot, I am one of the few members in company not surprised by Mr. Potter's fanciful allegations here today. Indeed I should have seen something like this coming in the summer of his twelfth year when he blew up his muggle aunt. Mr. Potter tried to blame that unfortunate incident on a house elf and I being of the understanding sort let the matter go to pursue more serious matters. I see now that my leniency was in error. Mr. Potter was a child then but he is rapidly exiting childhood now and yet he continues to be at the scene of many incidents where grievous bodily harm, in the last case even death, has befallen the other participants. The time has now come for you decide you would choose to have Mr. Potter remain as member of our community. This behavior is escalating and cannot be allowed to continue. . I know we owe Mr. Potter a great deal for the events of October 31st, 1981 but we must think of our other children too." With that Fudge resumed sitting. The witch in pink was openly simpering at him.

"Are there any other members who would like to make a statement before we vote?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I would." A voice said from the top row. "The floor is given to Lord MacMillan. You have five minutes." Bones replied.

"Esteemed colleagues every year we meet in these chambers to discuss various matters of import as the need arises and every year one topic always remains. How much leniency should we give to muggleborn students and their parents regarding the statue of secrecy? Obviously, their very existence calls the statue into question and we have sought resolution with half measures. We place these students in a near untenable position, forcing them to deny what they are. In Mr. Potter's case his very birthright, in order to fit in with people most of us treat as beneath notice at the best of times. Some of us are old enough to remember his grandfather in these very chambers. Others seem to have forgotten that his father was taken too soon from us by a tragedy. I beg of you to think of the future and place your own children in his place. Would you strip them of their birthrights if they were left as orphans?"

"Thank you Lord MacMillan" Amelia Bones said. "Anyone else?" The chamber remained silent. Harry's gut twisted. He didn't particularly like what MacMillan said about muggles but it didn't seem as though he was in a position to pick his friends.

"We shall now begin the voting period. All in favor of acquittal please submit your signatures now." Harry heard a few solitary quills scratching. "All not in favor of acquittal. Please submit your signatures." The din of ink and paper increased a hundredfold. Harry's heart sank.

Ms. Bones peered down at the parchment in front of her. "Mr. Potter you have been found guilty with reserve by a vote of 40-10. Because the verdict was given in reserve you will return to complete your education at Hogwarts School and your wand will remain in your possession. However, your responses to questioning will lead to a call for an inquest into the death of Cedric Diggory. Harry nodded. I hope that you can prove yourself worthy of this second chance as it may well be your last. As for your sentence, based on the testimony of Mr. Fudge and Lord MacMillan's impassionate appeal I tend to believe that the problem is not that you are overly irresponsible with magic around muggles. Instead the problem is that you are a wizard being raised by muggles. I seem to recall that there were a great many families eager to relieve your muggle relatives of responsibility for you when you were younger. I should hope that your recent conduct has not soured you completely on them. Custody of Harry James Potter during extended school breaks is to be given to his closest magical relation, with preference given to the wishes of James and Lilly Potter. This concludes our hearing. Mr. Potter you are free to go."

Harry stood up and exited the room as quickly as he could. He found Mr. Weasley waiting outside. "How did it go?" he asked. "Guilty. Harry replied. Mr. Weasley's face fell. "Harry I'm so –"

"But I get to go back to Hogwarts. And I never have to go back to the Dursleys. Let's go home."

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "You'll have to tell me how you managed that."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and Sirius Black sat across from each other in the Library, each fingering a newspaper clipping, photograph, school record and dividing it out by the year. Harry's eyes lingered over the photographs as he saw slices of his mother's life he never expected to see. Here she was at five years old, dressed in blue satin robes as a tea set served her of its own accord. Another picture, slightly older, of a girl with red hair mounting a chestnut horse. In each she was laughing, smiling: whatever trauma had affected her it appeared she recovered well. "We don't really have to get into the details if you don't want to." Sirius ventured, seeing Harry linger over the photos. "I want to know." Harry said stubbornly. "I can take it. I hardly think that this will be the worst thing I've heard or faced." He pointed out. "None of which you should have had to face. Much less alone." Sirius concluded.

"What do you know about the war with Grindelwald?" He asked.

"Not much only that Dumbledore is credited with defeated him. I may have been asleep in History of Magic that day." He added with a chuckle.

"Then I surmise that you know exactly what Dumbledore wants you know about the war with Grindelwald, and I doubt it ever came up in your History of Magic class, even in passing. Nor do I believe it ever will."

"Why? I mean I know Dumbledore's humble and stuff but if it was important he would have Binns at least mention it in History of Magic, wouldn't it?"

Sirius chuckled. "We have to expand your vocabulary. Albus Dumbledore is not humble. As for him not wanting it mentioned in History of Magic have you ever heard the phrase 'History is written by the winners. Dumbledore has a very good reason for wanting British to have very limited information about Grindelwald. At any rate I ask because we're going to start a little bit before the beginning. And I'm going to ask you to hold all questions.

Gellert Grindelwald led a campaign to place wizards in what he, and some others, believed was their rightful place in society: above muggles. He focused less on the issue of blood purity, perhaps because he did not wish to divide the magical community against itself. He was fairly successful too, he took Germany, Greece, much of Russia, and gained allies in Italy. Like all aspiring dictators Grindelwald needed a bankroll and so he turned to those most likely to gain from a successful campaign: the purebloods. I'm sure he promised them the moon, including enslaving the muggles and other such things. What they got was one way tickets to Nurmengard after Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, or a near lifetime of paying fines to stay out of prison. It's fair to say that even those who managed to stay out of jail lost everything, family heirlooms, voting rights, in some cases lands that had belonged to a single family for centuries.

"They deserved it." Harry muttered, following a nutter like that.

"Did they now?" Sirius said. "You have to recall they nearly won. And had they won we wouldn't have had to worry about that little hearing you lost today."

"I didn't lose the hearing and I can't believe you. You can't honestly believe that enslaving the muggles or whatever would be a good idea…"

"Yes, you lost the hearing. A vote in reserve means just that, they reserved the harshest punishment because of your age and No, I do not." Sirius cut him off. "Enslaving anything that is not naturally inclined to serve creates resentment. And resentment incites rebellion. Rebellion incites war. War kills people. It's not picky. But back to the point, the German ministry was so eager to show the rest of the world they had changed that to my view they overplayed their hand. There is a reason no one came to Britain's aid during the first war with Voldemort. By that time many of the older families had regained some semblance of power. It's hard to erase centuries old connections with the passage of a law after all. So when young handsome Lord Voldemort began to increase his hold over wizarding Britain the rest of the continent turned a blind eye, recalling all the too recent wrong done to them by the supposed "Light" side in Britain's war. Do you see now why retribution can be dangerous?

Harry nodded. He could see Sirius' point now, there was very little point in making permanent enemies after all.

"Which brings me to your mother's family. And their deaths. House Evernesse was a very old, very rich, and very vocal supporter of Gellert Grindelwald during the first war. Sirius shoved what looked like a pamphlet to him. In boldface the letters spelled out "**On the Superiority of Wizardkind: A Treatise.**" Harry skimmed the article, impressed that wizards seemed to have picked up on the inherent danger of nuclear weapons until he recalled that muggles usually tested the damn things where far away from areas that they used as human settlement. Which usually happened to be right on top of wizarding settlements. The pamphlet was signed Arnold J. Evernesse.

"They don't seem so bad." Harry commented.

"Pretty words hide ugly acts" Sirius replied.

After the war they lost the majority of their family fortune to reparations made to wizarding families and institutions that suffered losses under Grindelwald. They managed to hold on to the library and the Manor House but only just. Sirius pulled out a photo from the stack and Harry recognized the brown haired wizard from his dream wearing a defiant look. "Your Grandfather." Sirius said. "Arnold Evernesse, Lt. Commander of Grindelwald's Army, German division. There's a picture in there somewhere of your grandmother and aunts if you look through them. Your mom came on a bit later, after they had settled down. Bit of a scandal too I believe. She took her coloring after your grand-mums parents.

At any rate they were starting to get back on their feet financially. British buyers for most of the seized goods had a lot to do with that. Most of the time old families in Britain would simply buy the goods from the German government and either sell them back to the original owners at half price or as a gift freely given. My grandfather was interested in making sure they kept the accompanying forest in particular, If not in their hands then under the care of someone with similar interests. Apparently there are a lot of woods and other plants there that hold a particular affinity to practitioners of the dark arts. I see he was scheduled to meet with your grandfather the day after the raid to discuss a lease.

"Raid. Who raided them?" Harry interrupted.

Sirius handed him a stack of newspapers. The first headline read: "**ICW Head Dumbledore Praises the Work of German Aurors in Evernesse Raid.**" The text read: "The raid on Evenfall Hill produced many artifacts that are internationally prohibited. Though the Auror force encountered severe resistance and some even claim that Arnold Evernesse used Fiendfyre in a desperate attempt to destroy evidence Head Auror Morrigan says that he considers the raid to have been a success. When asked to comment on the death of the Evernesse family he replied: "those that followed Grindelwald's poisonous ideology should be aware that this is their eventual end. The law will catch up with you. You cannot hide. The Light will prevail."

"Dumbledore ordered the raid that killed my grandparents?" Harry spat out.

Sirius shook his head. "He didn't order it personally no. Dumbledore rarely does things like that which can be traced back directly to him. The paper trail is a little shoddy but from what I can piece together the head of the German Auror department was the leader of the resistance during the first war, Harold Goldberg. Apparently there was a longstanding grudge between the two families and wasn't satisfied with the scale of reparations paid by the Evernesse. There's even some evidence he tried to exhort a bribe out of your grandparents but they refused to pay and were prepared to fight him tooth and nail. So he settled for making their lives a living hell. He couldn't get any traction on local charges to stick to them so he started looking at international charges instead. The thing you need to understand is that in some cases family heirlooms have been in that family's possession for over a thousand years, like your cloak for example. International Wizarding Law is a relatively recent invention, circa 200 years or so. The laws tend to follow the ideals of whoever's in power at the time so Mr. Goldberg would have just had to hint that international courts could get a big case and the wheels would start turning.

"That's not right. It's just not right. How can judge someone on things that they owned from hundreds of years ago? Sirius, what happened with that raid? How did my mother end up in Britain?"

Sirius looked at him sadly. "Yet we judge just the same. The details are sketchy on the raid, I know the house eventually fell from some combination of fire and blasting curses. When my grandfather arrived the next day for their meeting one of the local townsfolk pointed him to the graveyard. He questioned him but thought it odd that the man only mentioned two daughters being deceased. Your mother would have been about five at the time and no one seemed to know what became of her. I was assumed she perished with the rest by the local townsfolk. Arcturus, being curious decided to check on the woodland that bordered the property. According to his records, he found your mother hiding in woods. He took her back with him."

"So he just kidnapped her? I thought Hogwarts kept a list of all magical children in Britain, how did no one notice the plus one?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked a little uncomfortable. "In a manner of speaking yes, I suppose he did. But then again, I doubt she would have survived to have you in an orphan's home. Far too many people knew of her family and people tend the pass the sins of the father onto the son, or daughter in this case. Most of the family allies would have been denied custody on the basis that were under the same rules of probation that your grandfather "violated". As for how no one noticed her, you've answered your own question. Hogwarts records the births of all magical children in Britain. Muggleborns are added as they show evidence of having magic.

Harry nodded. "So it's kind of like what Dumbledore did with me, then?"

Sirius face tightened. "No. In your case I've no doubt you would have grown up as a prince regardless of the family that took you in. The death eaters disbanded, leaderless and pled for their lives. I've no idea what he was thinking when he left you with muggles. Look it's getting late. You still need a good night's sleep. Especially as you can study tomorrow now that I've brought Eliza over."

Harry made a face. "Don't want to study? Poor thing, I promise I'll do my best to make it fun and you will thank me later. Get your mom's old schoolbooks out. I want to look them over, if you get in trouble for using the Dark Arts at Hogwarts you're toast."

Sirius waved his wand and the papers reassembled themselves into something resembling an organized file. He left the photos out. "Those are yours if you want them. We can come back to this tomorrow night."

Harry nodded. His head was swimming and he felt more than a little hurt. Logically, he knew Dumbledore had no way of knowing that the Evernesse's would have been his grandparents. Somehow that didn't help the fact that the wizard he trusted above all others had signed their death warrants with little thought at all.

He looked down at the photos. What would they have thought of him?

AN: What do you think? This chapter wrestled with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore gazed around pensively as the last members of the Order of the Phoenix filed into the crowded kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place. He knew that they would be woefully outmatched if Tom was able to regain his old army but they were loyal to him, and that's what mattered. Most of them at least. Sirius' behavior was concerning him lately. First whisking Harry away from the safety of his relative's home with nary a word, now this business with a new house elf. As if they did not have enough security risks as it was. He had been pleasantly surprised when the boy joined up with James Potter during the first war but he never trusted him fully. Any boy who could use one of his supposed best friends as an instrument to kill needed watching.

Now James Potter was gone and Sirius Black was an unknown to him. Twelve years in Azkaban had changed him, Albus could see that the largely lighthearted boy who floated through life as if the world was his to claim was gone. In his place was a reserved and calculating man. One who looked at him with malice. Albus sighed slightly, he could remove Sirius Black from the equation with one stroke if he chose and the man knew it. He only hoped it would be enough to keep him in line. As Severus Snape walked into the room and took the seat at Albus' right he released a flare to call the meeting to attention.

"Now that we are all gathered I would like to call this meeting to attention. Alastor could you seal the door please." The grizzled veteran auror tapped the door twice with his wand, it glowed blue for a moment then regained its normal appearance. "It's impenetrable Dumbledore." He bit out. "Very well, on the first order of business I would like to make everyone else aware that Master Black has brought it upon himself to bring a new house-elf into the employ of this residence. While Eliza's presence will no doubt make the stay for those who are using Grimmauld Place as a boarding house more comfortable I would like to remind all members once again to refrain from casual conversations concerning the Order even within headquarters."

"Really, I don't see why the elf was necessary. She is certainly more delightful than her counterpart to be sure but I think we were getting along just fine without an elf" Molly Weasley sniffled.

Sirius scowled. "Unlike that insult to all living beings that you insist I leave alive Dumbledore, Eliza is not so blinded by favoritism that she would dare betray her head of house. If Bellatrix Lestrange herself walked into this room, she wouldn't get so much as a crumpet from that elf without my say so."

Dumbledore smiled. "If I may remind you Sirius, you hold the singular record for being able to break out of Azkaban. Your talented cousin is still held securely within her walls. Moreso now than ever."

"For now." Sirius replied. "Voldemort remembers those who are loyal to him. You heard Harry, he's going to go get them as soon as possible for him."

"Regardless of what the boy may have heard in that Graveyard, I do not believe the Dark Lord has any immediate plans to remove his more ardent followers from Azkaban." Snape broke in silkily.

"Of course you've always been more than willing to share all of the pertinent details of the Dark Lord's plan with us Snivellus. Rather bold of you, I admit."

"It's no surprise to me that you would find useful occupation a foreign concept Black"

"Sirius, have you any news from Remus?" Dumbledore asked to interrupt their tete a tete. Honestly, he was tired of the sniping between Severus and Sirius.

"No, the only news I've had is that he found a more recent lead on that female were who defected from Greyback's pack."

"But that was over a month ago. Are you sure he's alright?" Nymphadora Tonks broke in.

Sirius shrugged as if Remus' welfare was of no particular concern to him.

"Remus is a capable wizard. However our plans to defect the werewolves to our side may have hit an unexpected snag. I expect to lose the position of Chief Warlock any day now and Cornelius' senior undersecretary is positioning Pius Thicknesse as my potential replacement. Apparently they want to use a piece of legislation mandating the registration of all so called 'Dark Creatures' to draw support to him."

"Is this Thicknesse fellow a Death Eater?" Nymphadora asked.

"I do not believe so. They fled to Italia before the Ministry put in a blanket ban to prevent citizens from entering and leaving Britain during the last year of the war. At any rate I do have a potential solution to this little problem though those of us who are also professors at Hogwarts may find it particularly unpleasant. As you well know we are in need once again of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I've decided that the senior undersecretary should be persuaded to take the position."

"Dumbledore you cannot be serious! Mcgonnagall interjected. "It's bad enough that we have not had a student complete a mastery in the subject since the war. We will lose accreditation from the ICW if another class completely fails their OWLs and NEWTs."

"It cannot be helped Minerva. At least at Hogwarts she can be contained. Do your best not to provoke her, depending on the results of this Ministry inquest Hogwarts may need you more than ever."

"Speaking of which, Sirius could you continue your endeavors to discover where Harry was able to gain knowledge of such malevolent spellcraft? I dare not consider the possibilities if he did not seek it out himself"

"Certainly Albus." Sirius said, staring down at his goblet. "But I hesitate to overreact to such mild experimentation. The hearing was enough to scare him silly, I'm not going to belabor the point."

"Sirius surely you have suffered enough losses at the hands of the dark arts to be well versed in their dangers. Harry is young, he can still be tempted. He must be guided."

"The losses I have suffered were the result of bad faith and my brother's foolish choices. Not any branch of magic. I have enough faith in Harry to trust that "temptation" will not lead to him becoming the next Lord Voldemort, if that's what you were after." Sirius said coldly.

"I trust Harry implicitly my boy, but you must understand I counsel caution in these matters for…

"The Greater Good?" Sirius interrupted him. With that Black stood up and left the meeting.

"Honestly how rude." Molly Weasley said to his back.

"If you're looking for the boy's instructor in the Dark Arts Albus, I believe he just left." Alastor Moody quipped.

Dumbledore looked forlornly up the stairs where Sirius had disappeared. "I fear you may be right Alastor", he said sadly.

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to a close." He intoned and left to return to Hogwarts. Madame Maxmine had yet to reply to letter of inquiry regarding her testimony in the inquest. Thankfully, Tom had decided that Karkaroff was treacherous and removed him entirely so that was one less voice against him.

Amos Diggory wanted a head on a pike for the death of his son. Albus was starting to fear that it would indeed be his.


End file.
